Captain America
Captain America, sometimes referred to as the First Avenger, is a member and current leader of the Avengers. He is a playable character in LEGO Marvel Superheroes, LEGO Marvel's Avengers, and LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2. He appears in multiple LEGO Marvel sets. Background Vowing to serve his country any way he could, young Steve Rogers took the super soldier serum to become America's one-man army, Captain America. After defeating Red Skull, Rogers became frozen in a block of ice only to be thawed out in the modern world. Now living in modern times, Rogers has become a member and eventually leader of the Avengers. Fighting for red, white and blue, Captain America is the living, breathing symbol of freedom and liberty. Appearances in the Story Captain America is first seen helping Mister Fantastic near the Baxter Building, which was, at the time, invaded by the villain Doctor Octopus. They are later joined by the superhero Spider-Man, who accompanies them. The three heroes succeed in defeating Doctor Octopus, but, unfortunately, the cosmic brick was stolen by the Green Goblin. Later when Captain America accompanies Iron Man to Stark Tower they find that the entire place is hacked including Jarvis.They later find that it is Aldrich Killian and Mandarin who had broke into the system. Iron Man promptly fixes the system restoring the system. Meanwhile Aldrich and Mandarin escape with the power core, but are defeated by Captain America and Iron Man before being able to return. Afterwards, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Human Torch, reach the HYDRA base which is located in the Empire State Building. There Loki and Red Skull manage to defeat Black Widow as well as Hawkeye. However Captain America appears just in time to aid Human Torch in his battle; they manage to defeat Red Skull. Following this event, Human Torch and Captain America leave to meet up with Wolverine as well as Thor in order to face Loki in Asgard. The team arrives at Bifrost Bridge and quickly learn that Loki is aided by Frost Giants. They end up having to fight Loki's Destroyer armor while Loki escapes leaving the Tesseract. Captain America continues his journey and teams with Thing in order to head towards Magneto. Black Widow helps transport them to the island, where Captain America and Thing could find Magneto and his army. Later, Storm arrives to help the team defeat Rhino and Mystique, who was disguised as Magneto. The real Magneto escapes but the heroes manage to sneak away with him. The team is then joined by Spider-Man to help fight Doctor Doom and Loki. They defeat Dr. Doom but Loki reveals his true plans of releasing Galactus upon Earth. With no choice left Nick Fury assembles a team of villains and heroes in order to defeat the upcoming threat. Abilities *Captain America can use advanced melee attacks with his shield. *Captain America carries a shield, which he could throw at enemies. *Captain America can redirect blasts. *Captain America exhibits shield protection. *Captain America can interact with certain slots. *Captain America can put out fires. Variations LEGO Marvel Super Heroes *Captain America (Classic) *Captain America (The First Avenger) *Captain America (The Winter Soldier) *Captain America (CA: TWS) *Captain America (WW2)*(portable only) LEGO Marvel's Avengers *Captain America *Captain America (CA: TWS) *Captain America (No Helmet) *Captain America (A: AOU) *Captain America (Bucky Barnes) *Captain America (Scuba) *Captain America (Space) *Captain America (Classic) *Captain America (Civil War) *Captain America (The First Avenger) *Captain America (Cinematic Universe) LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 *Captain America (Old West) *Captain America (Pilot) *Captain America (Secret Empire) *Captain Avalon *Captain America (Peggy Carter) *Captain America (2099) Sets *Captain America (Bucky Barnes) *Captain America (Classic) *Captain America (Age of Ultron) *Steve Rogers *Captain America (Sam Wilson) Unlocking Finish Story Level 2: Times Square Off to unlock Captain America. Sets *Captain America vs. Hydra *Captain America's Avenging Cycle *Captain America (Buildable Figure) *Iron Man & Captain America (2012 Collector's Preview) *76032 The Avengers Quinjet Chase *76041 Burglary at the Hydra Fortress *76042 The SHEILD Helicarrier Trivia *Captain America's first appearance was in Captain America Comics #1 (1941). *Captain America was announced to release earlier than the majority of characters in LEGO Marvel Superheroes. *He is the most playable character in story followed by Iron Man. Gallery Captain clasic.jpg|Captain America (Classic) Throwing shield.jpg|Captain America throwing his shield. Captain minifig.jpg|Captain America (Minifigure) Captain comic.jpg|Captain America (Comic) Captain and motorbike.jpg|Captain America riding his motorbike. 10406598 10152709003308403 2590357425006305817 n.jpg|Age of Ultron Captain America Cap america.jpg|Captain America in LEGO Marvel Superheroes WW2Cap.png|Captain America (WW2) Steve.png|Captain America (Steve Rogers) CaptainAmericaLMA.png|Avengers Captain America in LEGO Marvel's Avengers. CaptainAmericaAOULMA.png|Age of Ultron Captain America in LEGO Marvel's Avengers. CaptainAmericaClassic.png|Classic Captain America in LEGO Marvel's Avengers. CaptainAmericaNoHelmet.png|No Helmet Avengers Captain America in LEGO Marvel's Avengers. CaptainAmericaAOUNoHelmet.png|No Helmet Ago of Ultron Captain America in LEGO Marvel's Avengers. CaptainAmericaCivilian.png|Civilian Captain America in LEGO Marvel's Avengers. SteveRogersGym.png|Steve Rogers in LEGO Marvel's Avengers. SteveRogersBoxingGloves.png|Boxing Gloves Steve Rogers in LEGO Marvel's Avengers. 31295004236_63690ae661_b.jpg|Captain America (Pilot) Category:Lego Marvel's Avengers Category:LEGO Marvel's Avengers Hub Worlds Category:LEGO Marvel Superheroes Category:Avengers Category:Index Category:Captain America Characters Category:Acrobat Category:Shield ability Category:Put out fires Category:Use shield switches Category:Physical characters Category:Marvel Category:Voiced by Chris Evans Category:Voiced by Roger Craig Smith Category:Portrayed by Chris Evans